MINECRAFT- Darkest days
by Forgive-The-Angels
Summary: Fourteen-year old Damian Wicker and his friend Kristopher Coran find themselves playing one of their most favored games when something odd and disturbing happens. If it's not the mysterious figure herobrine, then who is it? Mild swearing, with some minor graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1- Stone cold eyes

**Note: **This'll be my first story so yea, feel free to list comments below and I plan to post a chapter once every two days. Alright see you later! This will be a minecraft **Horror **and **comedy **fusion so bear with me.

Ok people's, I do **not **own minecraft or anything of that sorts. This idea or writing belongs to Mojang and the rest of the minecraft crew, not me. I only support the plot and its many ideals.

* * *

A darker-haired boy sat at the foot of his computer which loaded the title screen for his one and only passion, **MINECRAFT**.

The game was as addicting as a child would prefer candy, a sweet sensation that tested your nerves and had an extreme rush for adventure!

The boy grinned wickedly once the seed from his original world began to load, the chunks and blocks being created as a black empty screen changed to a flourished jungle biome, with a platform of birch wood that hugged around it. The fourteen year old smiled to the sight of his time-consuming home, but he knew after he had added the finishing touches it was certainly worth it.

It wasn't until the time grew around midnight that the adolescents game began to react differently. There would be occasional glimpses of stone cold eyes that haunted him in the darkness. At first he believed it was herobrine ready to kill his character instantly until the screen blanked out completely. He sat there gawking and nearly jumped out of his seat upon hearing the door to his bed room shudder, from a trapping of fist upon wood,

" Oh geez! Dammit you scared the crap outta me!"

The boy hissed as his buddy Kristopher walked in with a mocking grin,

"Scared you?" He purposely taunted, deserving the playful punch to the shoulder he received.

"Damn right!" The darker-haired boy growled bitterly. He felt like cussing is friend out in annoyance when they said,

"Hey Damian, what have you got planned tonight? Maybe we can play minecraft together on that stupid seed you got there." He gestured towards his friends screen.

"You dope it crash-" But before he could finished his sentence he turned and saw that his characters point of view was shown and there were mobs surrounding him." Shizza!" He fake cursed with the word he made for the 's' word and jumped from where he sat, to rush to the screen. His character waited there stationary, and shifted his item selection so it fell on his iron sword.

"This'll be good." Kris muttered softly shifting to get comfy as his friend frantically ran around in the game.

Damian waited for them to all attack him but neither of the mobs did. Curious as to see ones reaction, the boy walked his character up to a players most hated mob, the creeper and hit it standing right in front. But the creeper died instantly along with the rest of the mobs within a blink of an eye.. As much as he hated to admit it.. It kind of _scared_ him..

Shutting off his screen he got up and walked out of the dimly lit room, cursing to himself for not getting his parents or something to change the bulb when given the chance of replacing it. Storming off out the house, he ignored the mocking snickers that echoed behind him that were obviously produced by his best friend.

" Will you shut the hell up already! That's fricking messed up man!" Damian snapped angrily.

Kris reeled back in surprise before growling back,

"Hey sorry, I didn't thinky you'd get scared out of a video game like _minecraft.."_ Kris shot back defensively making his friend feel guilt.

He was right, it is just a game and Minecraft is rated '**E**' for basically all ages..

Damian nodded with a rueful grin,

"Damn man I'm sorry, didn't mean it that way.." He explained reluctantly and glanced back at his house half-heartedly.. What was the purpose of the mobs dying instantly..? Then a thought slipped through his mind, or who?

Kris only smirked a triumphant grin," I know." He cackled before walking to the screen porch while holding the door for his friend who emitted a dangerous glare from his dark green eyes.

"Shut the hell up." Damian grumbled stepping inside past his friend before glancing at the darkness of the outside before slipping into the comfort of his loving home..


	2. Chapter 2- What the hell

I will be away for a top three days after Saturday, or in other words 2013, the 22nd of june. Also a note that I do **not **own minecraft, that rightfully belongs to the mojang group and Java. Including other supports for the program.

* * *

Later that night after dozing off from watching some random movie, the two boys slept parallel of each other except for the dark-haired one who woke up with a jolt.

"What the hell.." He cursed under his breath with a raspy voice, as hot beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He had dreamt about his passion, **minecraft **but there was a disturbing plot twist to it. When slashing mobs, they would let out a heart-wrenching screech of agony and blood would puddle around their slashed bodies with a mess.

Damian was sure there was more to his dream then just thinking about minecraft, the boy knew he was _scared._ Scared of the unknown and scared of what is to come.

Out of curiosity, the boy walked over to the computer and turned it on hesitantly. The fourteen-year old watched as it booted up to his desktop screen, and finally it loaded.

Without even getting it to respond, the horrific game from his nightmare began to load...

Damian swallowed nervously, unsure of what is to come. Would the strange figure with stone cold eyes kill him for real this time, or would all his enemies fall dead? All these questions that ran through his mind were at once, they clambered his thoughts terribly and almost squeaked when the game fully loaded and he was standing there alone in the dark. Well his character at least..

Damian had always liked the custom skin for his minecraft character. A long black hood that just hid his face with a deep navy blue denim jeans that cut at his knees. Long streaks of a lime green splotched in his characters night black hair just falling into his eyes, like in his real life did.

Others always complimented him on his skin but never really asked any questions about his personal life. Damian just thought they were simply a waste of time, except for this one player called, **XxNoiseyFiretrucksxX.** Surprisingly, this odd named player was his best friend on his server and would always help each other troll or massacre random people.

They were the greatest team. But after a while it grew old and the two began to slowly drift apart, guess they were loosing interest and were maturing with age. It sort of bothered him but occasionally they still hung out and built several castles, for others as though in an apology.

As Damian collected his thoughts enough to focus on the black screen before him, he pressed down on the up arrow key for his character to begin momentum. A few minutes later after walking around practically in circles, Damian's hitching breath slowed to a more calm and relieved breathing. He was glad there was no mobs around but that also kind of bothered him deep inside. _Where are they all? _He asked himself and switched the game mode to: **easy.**

recalibrating his steps from his save point, the minecraft character game to a sudden stop and flew into the sky leaving ' point of view at an awkward angle.

Damian leaned forwards so his nose was practically brushing his screen when suddenly there was a glint of light in the backround and his character fell to his death..

Reeling back in surprise, his character exploded. Blood chunks were flying in almost every direction but all the boys eyes were focused on was the stone cold, colored eyes in the back round. He blinked away the terrified tears in his eyes and simply stared at the messy fate of his minecraft skin.

It was impossible and he knew it, there was no way a minecraft character could die when in creative mode. Unless you fell into the void in the end but he was nowhere near there. Damian hadn't even pressed the fly key let along released it, at first he thought it glitch but when the boy saw those cold eyes he knew..

Something's wrong with the game, a horror mod must have been installed or something.. Maybe Firetruck is trolling me or something..

The long-banged boy tried to tell himself, almost convince himself. He swore he was going crazy.

Jumping from his seat the boy ran to his lighter colored haired friend who with a grumpy look, shooed him away,

"C'mon man wake up, you have to see this please!" Damian pleaded refusing to let his friend ignore him.

"What the fudge man? It's like three in the morning to bed.. Hell.." He growled, but Damian kept pushing,

"Please!" Damian squeaked.

The older boy blinked in surprise, seeing the look of sheer desperation on his friends face. He really **did **look scared..

"Alright, alright, but this better be could or else I'll have to damn kill you." He warned Damian and sat upright so he looked at the screen." ..." Was all that came from Kris when seeing the horrible fate of the minecraft person.

"..Kris..?" A shallow voice asked that surprisingly belong to his friend. But he didn't respond, still gawking with disbelief by the fate of his character. _There's no blood in that damn game even I know that.. And it seems like he was on creative mode.. What the fricking hell? _The older boy thought and shook his head,

" I dunno man, but what ever it is.. I have a sick feeling there'll be more.."


	3. Chapter 3- It began with a dream

Heyy sorry this is late and surprisingly short but i am not in my own home but visiting someone Else's for the summer! So the flow of following chapters will be slow and short so bare with me. I apologize for this inconvenience.

As in addition i also want to say that i do **not **own Minecraft, this rightfully belongs to Java, Mojang and other associates within the program i just merely support the plot and story.

* * *

The boy felt like throwing up, and usually he had a strong stomach. Why the hell was a fourteen year-old middle school boy feeling queasy about something as little as _Minecraft_?! C'mon it's his favorite game!

Damian's vision was beginning to blur when the screen flashed a violent shade of scarlet, red liquid seeping down outside his screen until there was an open hole in the computer screen. But by the way it look, it was as though it were a vortex to the other side..

"What the hell is that thing?" his friend asked with a hushed tone as though if he were too loud it would suck them in angrily. Damian only shrugged, not a single clue dawned on him of what this odd distortion of reality might be. Damian reached out to touch it until suddenly it disappeared just as quickly as it had came.

"I have no fricking idea.." He said, or at least that is what he wanted to say. His tongue wouldn't move as though it were tied up by shock and disbelief. Like his words were under lock down..

Later that night, after several attempts and a sleeping pill later Damian finally drifted off to a restless sleep with his friend doing the same. A dream came to him that seemed strangely real and surprisingly graphic.. Kris was there, and they were in the minecraft world with blocks, mobs, and animals.. However that beautiful scene of open plains of grass and flowers soon faded to a baron land of sand, with dimly lit rows upon rows of dunes that were strangely like the ones in real life,

"Where am i?" Damian looked around, feeling a cold icy grip on his heart. Everything was well.. Blocks.. Even the familiar blue colored sword in his hands, it was of course a _diamond _sword with bloody red splotches of scarlet at the tip. Right then a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing the boy to reel around ans slash at the empty air before him,

"Whoa! You trying to kill me?!" A familiar voice snapped, before rising to his height once again. It was of course Kris,

"Eh glad you could make it buddy." He cracked some humor but frowned when his friend rolled his eyes.

"C'mon lets find the _thing _that keeps screwing up your stupid game.." Kris muttered and trudged off," Are you coming?" He asked with a mix between a question and a growl. Damian merely grunted in reply and followed after his friend before handing him a stone-colored sword,

"Here." He handed him the stone-sword and was surprised he didn't hear Kris question it like he usually would. All was silent until an arrow came whizzing through the air, nearly nicking Kris through the shoulder. Reeling around to meet the gaze of a skeleton he raised his diamond blade and struck down hard on the skeletal mobs cranium, cracking it instantly until seeing lemon green ooze pour from its head.

He had to force himself to look away to keep from puking until continuing forwards. Along their 'journey' there was a chest by a tree that contained some potions and luckily a couple torches to light their path. It was odd though since Damian didn't remember placing the chest there but he didn't question their luck.

The whole situation right then scared him, but he refused to admit it because as much as he wished to deny it, he still fell upon the same cold hard truth.. They were in a video game, in a computer, where their task ahead was sought to be almost **impossible**. But still the two friends pressed on, slaying any mob that crossed their path. Even though Damian had never had any training or familiarity with swords or martial arts, he was carrying along fine but it was Kris that bothered him. His friend could hardly hold off a wolf which were only attacked when provoked and took three hits until they were dead.

As they walked the two were stopped dead in their tracks until coming face to face with the familiar figure he had seen when his minecraft person died, the one with the scarlet red eyes..


End file.
